Drabbles of the eternal love
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Conjunto de pequeños drabbles independientes. Todos los generos Drama/Romance/Comedia/Friendship etc. primer drabble "El espejo" Drama.Ed s POV.
1. El Espejo

O.K aquí estoy yo de nuevo para molestarlos con las ideas que me llegan a la mente. Como soy de esas personas a las que le llegan pequeñas escenas o momentos ya sea por una cancion u otra cosa que no pueden llegar a convertirse en un fic porque son muy cortitas… decidí volcarlas todas aquí y transformarlas en pequeños drabbles cortos. Que los disfruten.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ninguno de los personajes aquí mostrados me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de la escritora Stephanie Meyer (aunque eso ustedes ya lo sabían haha)

"Drabbles Of The Eternal Life"

By leii95 romantic girl (sí, otra vez la misma molesta)

_El espejo_

**Inspirada en la canción "El espejo" de Gastón Dalmau (Teen Angels)**

Era increible como un simple espejo era capaz de empeorar aún más su estado de ánimo.

Recorrió con un dedo la imagen del espejo. La imagen de un _mounstro._

Por culpa de eso, de ser un mounstro, había tenido que dejarla.

Volvió a mirarse en el pequeño espejo rectangular, y preguntas surgieron de su mente.

¿Qién era él realmente? ¿Quién estaba con él? ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Adónde se dirigía? Y la más importante: ¿Estaba _ella _bien?

Cerraba los ojos y la veía. Ella estaba en todas partes y a la vez no estaba en ningún lugar.

¿Lo había olvidado? ¿A quién amaba ahora? ¿Aún lloraba por él?

Las posibles respuestas a aquellas preguntas le causaban un dolor insoportable. Pero se suponía que eso ya no era de su incumbencia, porque ella ya no era _suya_. Porque él no iba a volver, él era un mounstruo.

**++Ojala les aya gustado. A mi me gusto escribirlo. (Bueno no tanto la verdad es que te deprime un poco… ¡No me gusta Luna Nueva!......Bueno el final sí. xD)**

**Si les gusto dejen review…y si no les gusto también xD No en serio…para que sepa porque =D**

**Besos.**

**Leii95 romantic Girl**


	2. Hay un Lugar

Holas. Aquí leii reportándose con otro mini drabble. Va, este es más largo que el anterior jeje pero sigue siendo un drabble.

Bueno sin mas rodeos el Disclaimer y mi pequeño drabble de Bell.

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de la saga de "Crepúsculo" son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

"Drabbles Of The Eternal Love"

By leii95 romantic girl

"_Hay un lugar"_

**Inspirado en la canción "Hay un lugar" de Mariana Espósito.**

**(Teen Angels)**

"_Hay un lugar al que me voy, cuando estoy triste_

_Es un lugar dentro de mi, que nunca viste._

_Me lo invente, para sentir que me quisiste_

_Es un lugar al que me voy, cuando estoy triste"_

Una lagrima. Otra. Y una más. Cientos de lágrimas surcan tus mejillas. Porque te permitiste pensar en él. Intentas irte a tu lugar feliz.

Un lugar donde están juntos, un lugar donde él realmente te quiere. Una risa seca sale de tus labios, te preguntas como pudiste pensar que él alguna vez pude quererte, te llamas estúpida inocente. Él nunca pudo haber sentido algo por ti, solo curiosidad, tal vez. Y si alguna vez te quiso, sabes que ya no es así. Él te lo dejó bien claro cuando te rompió el corazón en mil pedazos y se lo llevó con él.

No quiero que vengas conmigo. Un gemido lleno de dolor se escapa de tu boca, y el agujero de tu pecho se estremece, el dolor te deja sin aliento.

Con una sonrisa carente de cualquier tipo de alegría te das cuenta de que desde que él te dejó ya nada te importa, y nada vale. Nada tiene importancia.

Al fin tienes que levantarte y seguir fingiendo ante los demás que estas bien. Porque al fin y al cabo, no estás herida, al menos no por fuera…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

++Bueno ahí esta. Esta canción la había usado para una especie de drabble SxS (Naruto va xD) pero preferí reacondicionar el fic (jaja) y dejarlo como un triste ExB.

Pero bueno el próximo drabble que voy a escribir es mucho mas alegre.

Solo les diré que se llamará "Un ángel" (por la canción n.n)

Besos y cuídense gracias por leer!

Leii95

_**¿Un review?**_


End file.
